Evil Twin
by la Grande saucisse
Summary: Tout se passe comme d'habitude chez les Sôma,quand soudain apparaît une mysterieuse jeune fille... !YAOI YURI SLASH!
1. Chapitre 1

Titre: Evil Twin  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Yuri, Kikito,Deathfic,un chouilla d'Angst...mais pas dans ce chapitre,veinards   
  
Base: Fruits Basket (y a des cerises? )  
  
Disclaimer:Les persos de Furuba ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas de fric sur leur dos, je ne fais que les emprunter et je me contente de les déprimer par tous les moyens et à la fin de ma fic je les rends (avec une palette de chocolat de cuisine en prime).  
  
/! ATTENTION /!   
  
Cete fanfiction est TRES sérieuse et j'ai mis des heures à la faire. . . alors vous êtes prévenus. . .  
  
Commentaires:Ceci est un essai de fic sérieuse à base de yaoi mais aussi de yuri et aussi des couples hétéro (si si! ). . . et un peu de Kikito aussi, par-ci, par-là. . . mais là pas de Yuki x Kyo. . . sorry. Bonne lecture(on peut toujours espérer)!  
  
Evil Twin  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
"...et ainsi le communisme s'est installé en Chine, et le plus celèbre dirigeant communiste reste bien sûr Mao Tsé Toung, avec son non moins célèbre petit livre rouge..."  
  
Kyo n'écoutait pas son professeur. Son esprit était autre part:il pensait à son acceptation parmi les Soma s'il parvenait à battre cet espèce de sale rat idiot. Il voulait à tout prix entrer dans ce "cercle", car à la fin de ses études, s'il n'avait pas battu Yuki, il devrait...  
  
Kyo secoua la tête et s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait pas frissoner:son maître, Kazuma, lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne parvenait pas à battre Yuki, peur de l'enjeu de chaque combat, peur de cette question qui lui était vitale. S'il ne parvenait pas à battre Yuki avant ses 18 ans, il se suiciderait probablement de désespoir. Il préferait mourir plutôt que...  
  
"Sôma Kyo! Si vous continuez à être distrait ainsi, vous allez être sanctionné! "  
  
Kyo leva la tête et approuva d'un léger signe et d'un "Bien, Nekoi-sensei". Mieux valait écouter ce prof, qui avait parfaitement raison:s'il était recalé aux partiels, il risquait le renvoi définitif du lycée, et sa sentance n'en serait que plus proche...  
  
"...et ainsi le communisme s'est installé en Chine, et le plus celèbre dirigeant communiste reste bien sûr Mao Tsé Toung, avec son non moins célèbre petit livre rouge..."  
  
Yuki n'écoutait pas son professeur.  
  
Son esprit était autre part:il pensait à Kyo, il se demandait si il ignorait quelque chose que ce débile de chat savait, il se demandait pourquoi ce baka neko tenait absolument à le battre. Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qui était arrivé au grand-père de Kazuma? Il l'ignorait, et c'était ce qui l'agaçait le plus.  
  
Pourquoi Kyo ne voulait-il pas lui dire pourquoi? Peut-être craignait-il qu'il se moque de lui?  
  
Au contraire, Yuki pensait que cela améliorerait pêut-être un peu leur relations.  
  
Yuki détestait se battre contre quelqu'un dont il ignorait les motivations, et par conséquent detestait Kyo.  
  
Il le détestait aussi parce qu'il empiétait sur SES plates-bandes en essayant de séduire Tohru...  
  
"Sôma Kyo! Si vous continuez à être distrait ainsi, vous allez être sanctionné! "  
  
Yuki releva légèrement la tête en entendant le professeur réprimander Kyo.  
  
Le plus étrange, c'est que celui-ci semblait résigné et se mit à travailler avec assiduité.  
  
Yuki tourna les yeux vers Tohru, qui regardait également Kyo et semblait inquiète. Une bouffée de colère monta en lui et il se dit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un minimum ce sale chat...  
  
"-Eh, baka neko!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as, k'so nezumi?  
  
-Y a un truc que je voudrais savoir.  
  
-Quoi? "  
  
Kyo avait été étonné du serieux et du calme de son cousin. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui chercher des noises.  
  
"-Pour...pourquoi tu veux à tout prix me battre?  
  
-...  
  
-Tu ne veux pas me le dire?  
  
-Non...C'est que...je ne peux pas...j'ai pas le courage de le dire...  
  
-C'est si horrible que ça?  
  
-C'est pas horrible...c'est pire que ça."  
  
Kyo avait la voix nouée par les larmes. Il voulait pleurer, mais il était trop fier pour ça...Et surtout pas devant son ennemi juré...Soudain, il entendit du bruit dans un bosquet d'arbres au bord de la route.  
  
Il regarda et eut juste le temps d'appercevoir la silhouette d'une jeune fille qui lui était familière. Mais ce n'était pas Kagura, qui lui aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps...ce n'était pas non plus Kisa, qui était trop petite, ni Rin, qui ne se serait pas amusée à l'espionner ainsi...  
  
"Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, baka neko?Un oiseau t'a fait peur?"demanda sarcastiquement Yuki à son cousin.  
  
"URUSEI, K'SO NEZUMI! "  
  
Kyo était nerveux ce jour-là, et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une conversation concrète avec ce rat débile.  
  
Le lendemain, un dimanche, Shigure partit tôt au manoir en disant qu'il y resterait jusqu'au lundi.  
  
Yuki et Tohru partirent de bonne heure pour s'occuper de leur base secrète.  
  
Kyo profita de sa solitude. Discrètement, il se glissa dans la chambre de Shigure, et fouilla la bibliothèque remplie à ras-bord de magazines hentaï et trouva enfin un vieil album photo. Il tourna plusieurs pages et trouva enfin un cliché intéressant:une petite fille rousse qui avait approximativement 6 ans posait à côté de Kagura à 8 ans.  
  
Elles étaient toutes les deux habillées en yukatas rouges décorés de fleurs.  
  
Cette petite fille, Kyo savait qui c'était, ou du moins où il l'avait vue:c'était cette fille qui s'était enfuie à travers les arbres.  
  
Il lut, sous la photo, quelque chose à moitié effacé par un liquide quelconque:  
  
"Eté..19..Aki...et Kagura", la phrase complète devait être quelque chose comme "Eté 1994 Aki? et Kagura"  
  
Kyo s'empressa de quitter la pièce.  
  
Le soir, Tohru était allée se coucher tôt, Kyo s'était réfugié sur le toit, et Shigure ne revenait que le lendemain matin.Ou après-midi.Tout dépendait de l'heure à laquelle le chien se coucherait...  
  
Yuki était donc seul dans la maison. Mais Kyo s'en fichait, car il venait d'être assailli par une vague de pensées confuses.Il avait emporté la photo,et plus il la regardait,plus des souvenirs dont il n'aurait jamais même soupçonné l'existence,lui revenaient en masse.  
  
Il tenta de faire un peu de tri dans son esprit et eut soudain un flashback assez bref et assez flou. Une foule compacte était rassemblée autour de quelqu'un grièvement blessé, etendu par terre avec Hatori qui prenait le pouls de la personne. Puis, plus rien.  
  
Quand Kyo examina ce souvenir, quelque chose le frappa:cette personne était habillée avec un yukata noir...Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne qui puisse porter un habit de fête qui soit entierement noir, à part Akito...  
  
Mais Kyo fut interrompu dans sa reflexion par une détonation familière. Trop familière...  
  
Le soir, Tohru était allée se coucher tôt, Kyo s'était réfugié sur le toit, et Shigure ne revenait que le lendemain matin.  
  
Yuki était donc seul dans la maison.  
  
Il se mit à potasser ses partiels, mais il finit par arrêter, trouvant ça trop ennuyeux.  
  
Il avait eu un problème dans son potager et consulta donc "1001 jardins", un excellent manuel de jardinage .  
  
Il allait lire le chapitre concernant les doryphores mais il fut arrêté en pleine lecture par la sonette d'entrée.  
  
Il alla ouvrir.  
  
En face de lui se tenait une jeune fille haletante, qui avait visiblement couru vite et longtemps.  
  
Elle avait un long manteau noir en cuir , un jean délavé dans un style grunge et un débardeur également en jean rouge. Ses cheveux étaient roux avec les racines plus claires. Elle avait une entaille à la joue, et le sang qui coulait de cette entaille avait rougi une des mèches qui tombaient sur le visage se la jeune fille.  
  
D'une voix à peine audible, elle murmura:  
  
"Yuki-kun...aide-moi..." Tout ce que le prince réussit à répondre était:  
  
"A...Akira? Que..."  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase:la dénommée Akira s'évanouit et tomba littéralement dans ses bras  
  
----------------- Fin du chapitre 1 -----------------  
  
HAHAHA! ! ! C'est fini mais je suis certaine que je vous ai tellement éblouie par mon style littéraire, que je tiens d'ailleurs de Philip Pullman. . . vous ne connaissez pas Philip Pullman? Ahlalala c'est une grande lacune laissez moi vous raconter alors Philip Pullman est... BOM  
  
--PLEASE WAIT -- PLEASE WAIT -- PLEASE WAIT --  
  
Akira:Ah,on dirait que la crise d'Ayamite aigüe lui est passée...  
  
Kyô:Ca marche bien ton maillet!C'est quoi comme marque?lit la marque sur le côté du marteau"Grododo le gentil marteau"?[  
LGS:Geuh...ouchui?Ah oui c'est vrai...hem,je disais donc...  
  
Que va-t-il se passer? HAHA mystèèèèèèère! ! ! En fait, je considère ce premier chapitre plutôt comme un prologue... Il n'a aucun rapport avec le titre (d'ailleurs la fic n'a aucun rapport avec son titre--") mais... il est indispensable! Si si. . .  
  
A part ça, j'adore le look d'Akira! ! ! VEUX UN FANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART (en fait,une coupine m'a fait un jouli art mais j'ai pas de scanner TT)!!!Akira est surtout un prénom de garçon, mais je trouve ça trop beau,alors voilà,quoi...  
  
A propos du yukata, c'est un kimono traditionnel japonais qui se porte en été et je vais pas en dire plus sinon je vais raconter des conneries...je sais pas si ça existe en noir mais bon,hein...c'est pour les besoins du scenar...  
  
Akira:QUEL scenar?  
  
LGS:Oh,toi,la ferme!Pour la peine,kikito-age intense au prochain chapitre  
  
Akira:J'aurais mieux fait d'me la fermer,moi... T-T  
  
A SUIIIIIIIIVREUUUUUUUUUUU! ! ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Evil Twin  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Kyo se précipita dans les escaliers à toute vitesse pour venir en aide à son cousin. La scène qu'il vit dépassa de très loin sa compréhension : Yuki tenait dans ses bras un chat roux et blanc, visiblement endormi ou évanoui et dont la joue était en sang.  
  
-Eh!C'est quoi ça?  
  
-CA, c'est Akira Soma.  
  
-Akira? De qu...   
  
Kyo ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de se souvenir d'une grande partie des évènements qui s'étaient passés quand il avait 15 ans et que Hatori avait dû bien prendre soin d'effacer. Il revit quelqu'un sauter du toit le plus haut du manoir Soma. Il se revit, lui, hurlant désespérément "C'est pas moi! C'est pas de ma faute!". Il se rappela du sourire sadique qu'avait eu Akito en voyant Kyo se faire traiter de monstre par la foule. Il se rappela d'une bouffée de colère qui l'avait saisi en voyant Akito sourire de son malheur. Il se rappela de l'avoir frappé de toutes ses forces. Il se rappela, enfin, du nom de celle qu'on l'accusait d'avoir tué : Akira Soma, le deuxième chat, celle qui, de toutes les malédictions, endurait la plus horrible... Kyo repartit en courant sur le toit, horrifié, laissant Yuki seul.  
  
Yuki déposa la chatte sur un futon et partit chercher de quoi la soigner, quand il entendit une détonation. Il prit soin de ne pas se retourner et dit à Akira : "Tes habits sont à côté de la porte. Vérifie bien si ton bracelet y est... ". Une fois habillée, la jeune fille expliqua brièvement la situation :  
  
"Quand j'ai essayé de me suicider, il y a deux ans, j'en ai réchappé de justesse, à mon désespoir, d'ailleurs. Alors j'ai supplié Hatori de faire croire aux gens que j'étais réellement morte et je suis partie à Osaka, chez des amis de mes parents. Je suis revenue aujourd'hui pour aller voir Kagura, mais j'ai croisé Akito, j'ai donc dû m'enfuir après une "entrevue" et je suis venue ici."  
  
Yuki resta silencieux. Il savait très bien ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'Akira avait vu Akito et il en vint même à se demander si les traces de coups étaient comptables sur elle. Là n'était pas le problème. Il fallait trouver un endroit où faire dormir Akira. Puisqu'il y avait un futon dans le salon, pourquoi se compliquer la vie?  
  
"-Eh! K'so nezumi!Comment elle va?  
  
-"Elle" a un nom, imbécile!  
  
-Eh, Akira, te mets pas en boule comme ça! Qu'est-ce que t'as?  
  
-Rien, à part que je viens de me faire massacrer par un certain Akito...  
  
-A ce point?  
  
-Oui à ce point.  
  
-Au fait, t'es pas censée t'être sui. . . "  
  
Akira s'effondra de sommeil à une vitesse incroyable. "...cidée?...--' "  
  
------------  
  
Le lendemain, Tohru, Kyo et Yuki partirent au lycée assez tôt, et ils croisèrent Momiji et Hatsuharu sur leur chemin. Momiji demanda de sa voix la plus mignonne selon Tohru, et la plus agaçante selon Kyo :  
  
"-Il paraît qu'Akira est chez vous?  
  
-Comment tu le sais?demanda Yuki.  
  
-Eh bien, elle est allée voir Kagura, avant de croiser Akito. Et Kagura nous l'a dit.  
  
-En tout cas elle était bien épuisée Akira... "  
  
Ils continuèrent leur route en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
pensées de Kyo : "Akira va avoir des ennuis... Akito va chercher à récupérer son souffre-douleur préféré... "  
  
pensées de Yuki : "Si Akira reste chez nous, Akito va peut-être venir en personne pour la récupérer...et il me récupèrera aussi...Mieux vaut qu'elle ne s'attarde pas chez Shigure... "  
  
pensées de Tohru : "Nous devons aider Akira-san, même si c'est contre Akito-sama et même si nous devons le contrarier... "  
  
pensées de Momiji : "C'est bien qu'Akira soit revenue, Kagura avait l'air très contente ce matin!"  
  
pensées de Haru : "Je me demande si Akira ne ferait pas mieux de retourner à Osaka... ici, elle met en danger tous les Juunishi, et surtout Yuki... ah... Yuki... "  
  
------pendant ce temps, chez Shigure------  
  
"-Kira-chan! Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de la part de Hatori, Akito veut que tu viennes au manoir...  
  
-QUOI??? Mais... mais... "  
  
Akira éclata en sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas revoir Akito, plus jamais, pas lui... pas lui...  
  
"-Pas lui... pas Akito... non...  
  
-Je suis désolé, Kira-chan, mais tu n'as pas le choix...  
  
-Je ne veux pas... j'en ai assez! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai essayé de me tuer, hein? Parce que l'eau de mon bain était pas assez chaude?"  
  
Akira, qui portait un débardeur en dos-nu, montra à Shigure des cicatrices en forme d'ailes que Akito s'était "amus" à dessiner.  
  
"Tu crois que j'ai envie de revivre ça? Tu sais avec quoi il m'a fait ça Akito? Avec des CISEAUX!"  
  
Shigure était éberlué. Il savait que le chef de famille aimait faire souffrir les gens, mais à ce point...  
  
"Bon. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour toi. "  
  
Shigure sortit de la pièce pour aller téléphoner à Hatori.  
  
"Allo, Hatori? Oui, c'est Shigure!Je t'appelle parce que Kira-chan a la cheville cassée et... non ça ira pas la peine de te déplacer! Bon, si tu y tiens... Au revoir, Hatori, à tout à l'heure..."  
  
Il entra de nouveau dans le salon.  
  
"Huston...on a un problème..." 


	3. Chapitre 3

Pré-commentaire du chapitre 3  
  
Là ça commence à devenir soit intéressant (pour les fans de torture et de yaoi) soit carrément gore (pour ceux qu'aiment pas) alors pitit avertissement:  
  
/!ATTENTION/! Le chapitre suivant est probablement le plus sadique de tous enfin c'est du kikito hard quoi...pour le yaoi je vais faire ça soft par contre (en prévision du chapitre suivant )  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
"- Mais...mais...Hatori-san...  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je vais devoir en référer à Akito.  
  
- Mais Hatori-san...je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va faire de moi! Qu'il me frappe, à la limite, mais...qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il va pas essayer de me violer ou de me tuer ou...  
  
- Il en a le droit. Il est exempt de toute condamnation.  
  
- Et tu le laissera faire? J'y crois pas...Je me barre!"  
  
Shiguré essaya de retenir Akira mais il ne parvint qu'à l'attraper par le ventre et à provoquer la transformation de la jeune fille.  
  
"- Désolé, Kira-chan, mais j'ai oublié que tu te transformes même avec nous!  
  
- ... --'...Baka..."  
  
Une fois Akira retransformée et rhabillée, elle dut malgré elle aller voir Akito. Dans la voiture que conduisait Hatori, un silence de mort régnait. Akira en voulait à Hatori, et Hatori pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, la seule personne qu'il aie réellement aimée depuis Kana...Arrivés devant le manoir Sôma, Hatori fit attendre le deuxième chat devant les appartement d'Akito,entrant seul dans la chambre.  
  
"- Tiens...bonjour, vas-tu?  
  
- Bien, merci. Et toi?  
  
- Tu m'as manqué..."  
  
Akito approcha son visage de Hatori, près, très près, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.  
  
"- Alors, Hatori, tu as notre petite cobaye?  
  
- Oui...J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas inventer...  
  
- Fais la donc entrer..."  
  
Hatori sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher Akira. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, après avoir ramené la "cobaye".  
  
"Tu peux partir , Hatori, nous discuterons après...Alors, Akira, et cette fugue? Je n'aime pas vraiment quand on essaye de m'échapper, tu sais...tu t'es bien remise de la séance d'hier? Nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite..." Akito alla chercher quelque chose dans une pièce annexe et en revint avec un long fouet.  
  
"Alors, Akira, tu ne dis plus rien? Tu es toute pâle...Je vais te redonner des couleurs..."  
  
Tétanisée par la peur, la jeune fille ne vit même pas arriver sur sa joue l'extrémité du fouet qui la frappa. Elle hurla de douleur, mais Akito avait pris soin de la faire venir à une heure où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le manoir. Il continua à la fouetter avec un sourire ouvertement sadique sur les lèvres. Des entailles apparaissaient le long des bras d'Akira, ainsi que sur son visage. Elle commença à sangloter, pour la plus grande satisfaction de son tortionnaire. Il lui laissa un peu de répit pendant qu'il allait chercher un autre "accessoire". Il revint une minute plus tard, et il tenait en main le pire cauchemar d'Akira: une paire de ciseaux couverte de rouille. Le chat blêmit encore plus, cessant même de pleurer.  
  
"Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein? Je parie que tu vas adorer...Ma petite Akira..."  
  
Akito plaqua Akira par terre, sur le ventre, avec son genou, et commença à entailler sa peau, dessinant presque avec délicatesse des plumes sur les cicatrices déjà existantes. Petit à petit, le dos de la victime se teinta de sang, dont Akito se délectait du regard. Celui-ci devint furibond lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce puis s'adoucit quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Hatori.  
  
"Ha...tori...san...pourquoi?"  
  
Hatori répondit à l'interrogation d'Akira par un sourire sadique et méprisant digne d'Akito.  
  
"- Ah! désolé, Akito, je pensais que tu en avais déjà fini avec elle...  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis...tu sais comment faire pour effacer ta présence..."  
  
Akira sentit son esprit vaciller. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer fut la main d'Hatori devant ses yeux, puis une sorte de flash aveuglant. Mais elle ne s'en souviendrait jamais. Tout comme Kyô ne se souviendrait jamais de ce jour...  
  
Fin du chapitre 3  
  
TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!! je peux dire tadam après avoir écrit un machin pareil?! Je me demande si je suis bien équilibrée, moi...j'ai honnnnte!!! SHAME ON ME!! La seule chose dont je sois fière, c'est du passage yaoi au début...Hatori x Kikito...mdr!!! Et pour le yaoi, pas de prob, y en a au chap.4!!!qui et qui? aha!!! mystery!! allez, à dans le chap 4!! 


End file.
